


Swan Lake

by softpeppermintwings



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Transformation, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Love, Magic, Magic-Users, Relationship(s), Romance, Tragic Romance, Transformation, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpeppermintwings/pseuds/softpeppermintwings
Summary: She is cursed to be a swan by day, only returning to her human form at night. While there is a way to escape, failure leaves a heavy price to pay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been very into writing this week lol ^^ I just hope you guys like this one too. This is based off of the ballet, and I love the story so I had to do my own adaption. Per usual all comments are welcome! Thank you so much! -Mint

You awoke with a start. Your heavy breathing the only thing that rung through the room. Your nightmares had only gotten worse despite the remedies your mother sent for. No matter what you drank or ate, they always came back. It was the same nightmare every night. You would be running through the thick forest around your country, but it wasn't the same somehow. You heard the agonized cries of other people intermixed with animal calls, and just when you thought you couldn't take it anymore, they got louder and louder until you were struck from behind.  
You placed a hand to your head, you could definitely feel a headache coming on. Maybe you'd feel better if you got some air. You got dressed carefully, being sure not to wear anything too flashy. Although sometimes that was rather difficult, as it seemed everything you ever wore showed your status. You supposed it made sense, you are a princess after all. Your parents just seemed to constantly remind the world of that. You were also meant to be marrying soon, as you are of age. Although you knew you had to marry strategically, you wished you could marry for love.  
You dismissed the guards outside the doors, telling them you were simply going for a walk. They suggested that someone come with you, but you wanted to be alone. Respecting your wishes, the guards requested you return before dawn.  
The palace was all but silent at night time, you wondered why you hadn't gone out for a walk before. The world was calm and quiet, perfect for relaxing or reading. You held your lantern ahead of you as you walked, not exactly knowing your destination. You decided to walk near the forest, as it had been a comfort to you as a child. Unfortunately, for some years you have been forbidden to enter. The recurring disappearances of royal children had worried your parents to no end. They didn't want you to suffer the same fate. It worried you as well, as even kingdoms more powerful than yours were rendered weak without their heirs. You knew that the kingdom just north of yours have been looking for their youngest son for over three years now. You hoped he was alright.  
While walking along the path, you saw a glimmering light shine from within the forest. Your brow furrowed, who could be in there? Going with your better judgement, you continued on your way, ignoring it. But it flashed again, this time with a cry for help. Your eyes widened. Was another child being kidnapped this very evening? Why was it so close? Realization struck you when it sounded again.  
It was your younger sister.  
You rushed into the forest in a panic, determined to save her. You know you should have alerted the guards but there was no time. You had to get to her before she disappeared forever! No longer caring about the underbrush and thorns in your way, you continued on, calling out for your sister. "Mi Seul!", you cried, running deeper and deeper into the forest despite your parents objections. You heard her cry again, this time sounding hopeful, "Y/N!! Please save me!!", followed by a loud shout of pain. You felt your heart leap into your throat. Whoever kidnapped her is hurting her! You couldn't let that happen.  
This did not go on for long, however. You had sprinted through the forest, although you were not exactly a runner, all to save your little sister. She was only a child. You didn't understand why this was happening to her. You halted as you came upon a glistening lake, reflecting the sunrise dancing across the sky. But you had no time to take in the view. You searched for your sister, calling out for her again and again only to find nothing. You were alone by the lake with no idea how to get home. You were out of breath, and now unsure of your own safety. You leant down by the lake to get a drink when a figure appeared next to you. You stood up immediately, frightened by their presence.  
To your shock, it was the missing prince from the northern kingdom. His brown hair was swept back away from his face, while his dark brown eyes bored into yours with urgency. "What are you doing here?", he asked, seemingly in a rush. You glanced at the lake and back up at him, puzzled by the circumstances you were in. "I-I could ask you the same thing! My sister was kidnapped and I ran in here to save her. But now that I'm here it seems that she really has vanished...", you told him, looking towards the lake again. He grabbed your hand and led you away from the lake, glancing at the sky every now and again. "You have to get out of here! Quickly! Before it's too late!", now you were more confused. "What? I didn't mean to trespass I-", "Don't talk just go! Please!", he pleaded with you, almost shoving you towards the forest again. You couldn't leave yet, you had to find Mi Seul. "Go! Run!!", he shouted as the sun came up. Before you could object once more, a glow enveloped the prince, causing him to cry out in agony. You were terrified. Not wanting to stay to see what happened to him, you broke into a sprint once again.  
You ran through the woods, cries of animals and humans alike all around you. It was exactly like your nightmare. You screamed as well, wanting to escape. You had to tell your parents of Mi Seul's disappearance. You had to tell them about the missing northern prince trapped in the forest. You had to get home! A mechanical sounding laughter erupted from all around you, a sound that enabled you to run faster. Except now, it felt as if you weren't running at all. You looked down at your feet, now frozen to the ground with a strange blue glimmer. Magic?! Who would use magic on another human being? Despite your curiosity, when you heard something land behind you, you did not dare turn around.  
"This is a lovely sight. The Princess Y/N~ A gem of the royal palace.", he's spoke the last part with so much sarcasm and disrespect that you wished you could fight back. You turned quickly, feet still limited in movement. "How dare you! My parents will search for me! They won't rest! Now restore Mi Seul to me!", you demanded, using your best monarch voice. The villain only laughed in amusement at your false authority. It was as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Oh dear. Of course I'll give you your sister. Here you are.", he said, showing you a perfect crystal sphere. After only a few moments, the ball reflected to you he image of your younger sister, sleeping soundly at home. You stepped back, swallowing your pride. "I-I don't understand...", he laughed at your admitted confusion. "Silly girl. Don't you see? I have tricked you! The eldest daughter of the Valley kingdom is only a fool~", you struggled in place, trying desperately to get free. You couldn't stay here, your parents would worry about you!  
"Now...what's to become of you?", he asked. Although, it seemed he was not actually asking you for your input. You remained silent as he scrutinized you, not wanting to anger him. He seemed just crazy enough to kill you for no reason. The tip of his wand glowed a strange blue color enveloped you, just as it had the prince earlier. Unlike what you expected, it was painless, but when you emerged you were no longer yourself. When the blue magic fell away, you felt as if nothing was wrong. You laughed at the so-called magician. "Ha! You think you've bested me? I'll be going home now!", you said, smiling triumphantly. "I would not return if I were you, Princess. Look into the lake.", his smirk already told you he had changed your appearance. Dreading your own reflection, you went to the shoreline and looked into the water. Only to see a white swan staring back at you.  
You cried out, falling backwards in a mass of feathers, the magician's cackling ringing throughout the forest. "You can't return home like this! No one would let a swan rule the kingdom!", as the magician transformed into a giant owl and took flight, you felt tears in your eyes.  
How could this happen? You surely were stuck here forever. You sat upon the shoreline, not knowing at all what to do about this. To think, you actually thought Mi Seul was in danger. It was you who was the fool. Your tears summoned another swan to your side. Just as white as you, it sat beside you, silently taking on your plight. "You'll be okay...", it said, with a voice that was surely human. You looked up from the water, shocked to hear a swan speak. "How do you know?", you asked, almost angry he would suggest such a thing. "Because I'm like you. Trust me, everything is going to be fine. You won't be harmed. At least, I won't harm you.", you looked up at the other swan, comforted by his presence. "I'm Y/N. I'm Princess of the Valley kingdom. Or at least...I was.", you admitted, still bittersweet. The other swan nodded in response, and you swore you saw a smile. "I'm Jinwoo. I was the third Prince of Aurora Kingdom.", he explained. You blinked, putting two and two together. You had just seen him earlier! In human form that is.  
"But-" "I understand your confusion.", he interjected, ruffling his feathers. "You see, by day we are swans, and by night we are back to ourselves again. While we are technically free to go as we wish, we can never return home.", you were only more confused by that. "Why? Why can't you go home? You'll transform at night and your parents will know that truth! Why don't you go?", you asked. He sighed, looking down at his own reflection. "All of us know what would happen. Our parents will be outraged at the truth, and send armies here to kill the magician-", "That's great!", you interrupted, reassured that everything will be fine. "No not great!", he retorted quickly, sitting up straight. "If the magician is killed before we can break the spell, we will be stuck as swans forever!", he explained, sighing again before settling down. "Oh I see.", you said, glancing down at your reflection as well. At least you made for a pretty swan.  
"Jinwoo?"  
"Yes?"  
"How do we break the spell? Does it work for everyone?"  
He hummed in thought before replying. "One of us must be loved by someone whom is not under the spell. They must love one and one only. After eternal love is pledged to one of us faithfully, then the spell will be broken.", he told you, never looking up from his reflection. It all seemed very complicated to you. Although, you had never encountered a wizard or magician before. It didn't seem impossible though. "That doesn't seem too impossible. It could happen!", you proclaimed, standing and getting in the water. Jinwoo followed shortly after. "You say that now...", he spoke quietly. You knew that whatever hope he had for escaping the curse was gone. He had resigned to living in the forest amongst the other cursed swans forever. Perhaps your hope would be quenched just as unceremoniously.


End file.
